"Lucky and the Appaloosa Adventure"
"Lucky and the Appaloosa Adventure" is the fifth episode of Spirit Riding Free. Official synopsis As Lucky and saddlemaker Turo plot to help a horse neglected by his cruel owner, Lucky's dad works to fix a cracked dam before disaster strikes. Plot Turo finishes making a brand new saddle for delivery to a man named Grayson. Lucky and Spirit accompany him as they begin the slow walk through Carver's Woods. Once they pass Skull Rock, they arrive at an unwelcoming ranch with tall fences, where they find a weak Appaloosa tied to a pole outside. Lucky and Turo get a bucket of water, and approach the horse slowly. However, the horse is scared, and backs away quickly. Grayson emerges and asks what Lucky and Turo were doing on his property. Turo replies that he and Lucky were delivering his saddle. Grayson chastises Turo for being late, and, irritated by the neighing Appaloosa, Grayson tries to hit him, but Spirit runs to the Appaloosa's protection. Startled, Grayson orders Lucky and Turo and their "crazy horse" to get off his property. Meanwhile, two railroad scouts find a crack in a nearby dam, and report it to Jim Prescott. Lucky tries to tell him about the cruelly treated Appaloosa, but Jim says he doesn't have time to discuss it, and makes Lucky promise not to get close to the dam. That night, Lucky sneaks of out of her house and goes to Mr. Grayson's ranch, only to find Turo there. Before freeing the Appaloosa, Turo blinds him so he doesn't panic, and cuts the rope. The lights of the house turn on. Grayson comes out with a gun, and the horse runs off into the forest. Lucky and Turo run so as not to be seen, but can't find the horse anywhere. Lucky persuades Turo to return look on the next day. Lucky manages to sneak back into her room without being caught just as her dad arrives home. Grayson visits the Prescott house that night, and alleges Lucky stole his Appaloosa. Aunt Cora vouches for Lucky, saying Lucky has been home all night doing schoolwork. Lucky says she honestly doesn't know where the horse is. But when Jim and Cora walk into the kitchen, Grayson threatens Lucky, saying he knows she was responsible for the runaway horse and will find proof. The next day, Lucky and her friends search the woods for the runaway horse, only to find him stuck in front of the cracked dam. Though Lucky remembers promising she wouldn't go near the cracked dam, she helps her friends get the horse away from the dam, just before it bursts. Turo and the PALs bring the Appaloosa to the barn that evening, only to find Grayson there. Grayson begins to take the Appaloosa away, when Turo stops him by offering to trade the tack he was already contracted to make Grayson. Grayson accepts, demanding the rest of his order promptly, and Turo names the Appaloosa Junipero. Trivia * This is the fourth time Lucky risked her life. * This is one of the rarest moments Lucky has broken a promise with her dad. * This is the first time Grayson has used a gun for threatening. Cast * Lucky Presscot * Pru Granger * Abigail Stone * Turo * Spirit * Chica Linda * Boomerang * Harlan Grayson * Junipero Category:Episodes